


Masquerade

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, Persona 4, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cheating, Community: dramadramaduck, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Genderqueer Character, Guilty Pleasures, Kink Meme, Other, Outdoor Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all wear masks, metaphorically speaking. The danger lies in forgetting who hides behind the facade.</p>
<p>NOTE: Pronoun switching based on how the character in question perceives Naoto's gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community, DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme on 9/22/2009.
> 
> Prompt: Kaitou Kid/Naoto. He can charm the pants off _anyone_. Literally. → N-not NC-17

Kaitou Kid was racing though the rose garden maze, following the carefully plotted course he'd planned ahead of time. The detectives were hot on his trail, each pursuing him from a different direction, in the hopes that they would trap him in the center of the maze. Ha! Fools! As if he didn't see  _that_  one coming!  
  
Shirogane was in pursuit, and he was gaining fast. That meant Hakuba was going to approach from the opposite side. All well and good. He'd rather not have to look at Hakubaka's stupid face any more than he had to. At least Shirogane was  _interesting._  His determination to capture the infamous phantom thief seemed to rival that of Hakuba, and that was no easy task. Kid thoroughly enjoyed their many discussions, and even moreso Shirogane's endless schemes to capture him. He was beginning to discover that when Shirogane was on the task force, he felt an even greater need to perform. To push himself to his utter limits. The boy was certainly tenacious, not to mention cute—wait, what?  
  
Kid shook his head, as if he could shake that disturbing thought out of his mind. Focus! Eye on the prize!  
  
Kaitou Kid soon found himself in one of many small alcoves within the maze. The perfect place for two lovers to express themselves discreetly, away from prying eyes. There were stone benches and pillars strewn about, some broken and in disrepair. The dominating motif appeared to be angels and cherubs. How quaint.  
  
“Stop right there!” Naoto shouted, brandishing his yo-yo. “Hand over the jewel you stole, this instant!”  
  
Kid turned and grinned knowingly. That was no mere toy clutched in Shirogane's right hand. It was a clever weapon made to appear innocuous to the untrained eye. Looks like the boy was learning a thing or two about deceit.  
  
“Afraid I can't do that, Shirogane,” he said. “What will my fans think of me if I didn't follow through with my act?”  
  
“This isn't a game!” With a flick of his wrist, Naoto set the yo-yo to spinning impossibly fast at the end of its string. “If you won't hand it over peacefully, then I'll have to take it by force.”  
  
“Try it, Naoto-kun,” he said with a laugh, knowing that calling him by that name would only further enrage the boy. “That is, if you're not afraid of losing!”  
  
That did it. Naoto shouted and launched the yo-yo toward Kid. The phantom thief flourished his cape and vanished while the yo-yo whizzed by and cut a swath through the hedgerows behind him.  
  
“You've gotta do better than  _that!”_  Kid said, his breath tickling the boy's ear. Naoto whirled around, recalling the yo-yo. He was probably wondering how Kid managed to get behind him so fast.  
  
“Damn it, stop relying on such childish tricks and fight me like a man!”  
  
Kid couldn't help but laugh at that! Naoto's face was red with embarrassment and frustration. He looked like a kid about to throw a tantrum.  
  
“You know, you look kinda cute when you're angry, Naoto-kun.” He grinned at the dismayed squeak that issued from the boy detective.  
  
“D-don't call me cute!” Naoto said, his voice rising in pitch.  
  
“Haha! You sound like a kid with a crush! Is that why you've been chasing me all this time?”  
  
He'd meant it as a joke, of course. Kid's specialty was distracting his opponents and intentionally misleading them. A necessary part of all illusory magic. He expected Naoto to bluster and fume, declaring vehemently that such an idea was preposterous! Detectives were notorious for lacking a sense of humor, after all.  
  
What Kaitou Kid  _didn't_  expect was the hint of color that rose against the apples of Naoto's cheeks. He never expected the boy to lower his head and stare at his shoes in shame.  
  
“Wait... You don't really...?” Kid faltered, feeling his mask of cool confidence slip just a tiny bit. But it lasted for only a split-second. “Gimme a break! You're a guy! Kaitou Kid is a lover of fine women.” He waved his hand toward the boy in a dismissive gesture. “No offense, but you're just not my type.”  
  
Naoto raised his head, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. “Don't make fun of me! How else was I supposed to get you to notice me, huh? I don't know who you really are, so the only way I can see you is when you perform a heist.”

Again, Kid was taken off guard. When Naoto looked at him like that, so vulnerable and desperate, with those little pouting lips...  _So cute._  
  
Oh. Wow. Um. This was definitely getting too uncomfortable for Kid. Time to beat a hasty retreat!  
  
“Sorry, Shirogane, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to be making my escape now. And I can't really have you following me, can I?”  
  
He'd been saving this last trick for Hakubaka, but the situation had changed. He flourished his cape before Naoto, and planned to make his escape while the boy was distracted with his “wardrobe malfunction”...

In a puff of smoke, Naoto's pants had vanished. In their place was a pair of white cotton panties with a cute pink bow on the front. Naoto clenched his fists in front of his chest and screamed. A rather  _feminine_  scream at that. Kid's eyes widened when he noticed the, um, lack of a bulge in Naoto's panties.  
  
What. The. Hell. Kid knew for a fact that his magic could do a lot of things, but it  _definitely_  could not make a guy's cock disappear (and he shuddered inwardly at the thought of such a fate befalling  _any_  man).  
  
“You're... you're a  _girl?”_  Kid said, completely taken by surprise. And for some reason, he felt extremely relieved, too.  
  
Naoto stared at him with a horribly shamed look on his—no,  _her_  face. And suddenly, Kid felt guilty for what he had done. She stood there, on the verge of tears, tugging at her shirt tails, desperately trying to hide her shame. Kid couldn't help but trace the soft curves of her legs with his eyes. But there was a hidden strength beneath her softness. And that was kinda sexy.  
  
“Look, uh... I'm sorry,” Kid said, approaching her. He couldn't very well leave her like this, could he? Kid was many things: mischievous, deceptive, an unrepentant trickster, but he was not cruel. “I had no idea you were really a girl...”  
  
Naoto flinched at that word. Did she... not like being a girl? Is that why she wore boys' clothes and displayed masculine affectations?  
  
Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Every instinct within him screamed that this was a stupid idea, that Naoto could be feigning distress in order to lure him close and trap him. But being a master of illusions had taught him one thing: he could spot a fake from a mile away. And Naoto certainly wasn't faking.  
  
Naoto raised her head and stared at him, her luminous eyes reflecting the night sky with its multitude of stars. Kid caught his breath. He never realized just how beautiful Naoto's eyes were, especially in moonlight.

“If... if you kiss me...” Naoto said, her voice soft and feminine. “I'll forgive you. Okay?”  
  
A kiss? Was that all she wanted? Well, Kaitou Kid could certainly handle that! And who was he to turn down the heartfelt request of such a cute girl—never mind the fact that Kid had been convinced not five minutes ago that Naoto was a boy! Besides, he couldn't stand to see a girl cry.  
  
“Well, all right then,” he said, smiling gently. “But only if the lady promises to forgive me.”  
  
He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. They were soft and moist. It was like kissing a dewy rose. A small thrill went through him.  
  
He pulled away. Naoto stared at him with brows furrowed. She looked like a petulant child who'd just been told she couldn't have any more candy.  
  
“No, not like that. A  _real_  kiss.”  
  
Well, the girl certainly knew how to drive a hard bargain! And who was Kid to turn down a challenge?  
  
“Okay. We'll do it your way. A  _real_  kiss.”  
  
He wasted no time in being coy, instead going for the direct approach. Kid seized Naoto's wrist with one hand and placed the other in the small of her back as he swept her up and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Naoto squeaked in surprise. He could tell that she was clumsy and inexperienced with this sort of thing, but her eagerness and enthusiasm made up for that. And Kid discovered that he was enjoying this far more than he should.  
  
After a long moment, his lips parted from hers. She stared up at him, gasping for breath. Silly girl; she'd probably forgotten that she could breathe through her nose.  
  
“You're... really good at this...” she said, breathless.

Kid chuckled. “I've had a lot of practice.” Naoto blushed once again. God, she was cute when she blushed like that. Not unlike a certain other girl...  
  
That pesky thought was immediately pushed from his mind when Naoto clasped both hands behind his neck, pulled herself up on tiptoes, and kissed him again. Boy, was she eager! He'd never admit this to anyone, but strong women were kind of a turn on for him. He cupped her ass with one hand, pulling her against him. She moaned into his mouth, and another thrill of pleasure raced along his spine.  
  
Some small part of his mind was telling him this was wrong. And that voice sounded suspiciously like Kaito Kuroba. A boy who loved his childhood friend, Aoko. A boy who dreamed of becoming a world famous magician.  
  
But he wasn't Kaito Kuroba. Not right now. At this moment, he was the infamous phantom thief, Kaitou Kid. A devil-may-care bandit who was a connoisseur of fine jewels and pretty ladies. A man with no romantic attachments to any one person. Who was free to love any woman he chose...  
  
Kid leaned against a nearby pillar, tugging Naoto with him. His hands roved over her exposed skin, and he imagined what her breasts might feel like. She straddled his thigh, pressing herself against him. Their kissing and fondling of one another was graceless and desperate, like the frantic caresses of two horny teenagers (which, really, they were). He could feel the hot blood rushing to his groin in response to Naoto's kisses; could feel the dampness of her own arousal seeping through the thin cotton of her panties and the silk fabric of his pants.  
  
Things were... getting pretty hot and heavy here.  _Hot damn._  A guy could get used to this sort of thing!  
  
Her slender fingers touched his right ear and brushed against his monocle. Immediately, Kid seized her wrist and jerked it back. She stared at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion.  
  
“The mask stays on, Milady,” he said with a fierce grin. “That's my only rule. You're in love with Kaitou Kid, right? Then you can never know about the man behind the mask. Understand?”  
  
She blinked and slowly nodded her head. Good. Now, to bring this tryst to a swift, but splendid finish. After all, any job worth doing was worth doing well. And Kid had a reputation to uphold.  
  
He lifted Naoto up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her back against a pillar and held her steady. She was amazingly light, even for a girl. Her hands wrapped around his neck for support while he tugged her panties lower. In a few moments, he was inside her. Damn, was she tight. And it was  _good._  Naoto whimpered and clung to him as he thrust into her. Her moans came in time with each thrust, building in intensity. Her eyes seemed to glaze over in ecstasy, and they shone with the luster of two sapphires. Now  _those_  were a pair of beautiful jewels if ever there were any.  
  
Suddenly, she threw her head back and howled toward the moon with pure pleasure. That certainly was a boost for Kid's ego. He followed soon after, groaning deep in his chest. She took the opportunity to kiss him again, gently. It was a sweet, unconscious gesture. Kid liked that.

Carefully, he set Naoto on her feet. She seemed a bit wobbly as she adjusted her panties. Kid took the opportunity to set his own clothes to rights. He frowned a bit, noticing the wet stain on his pants leg. Damn. He was going to have to wash his suit the minute he got home. Silk could be such a pain to clean...  
  
“You'll probably be needing these,” Kid said, flourishing his cape before her. In a puff of smoke, Naoto's pants suddenly reappeared on her body.  
  
In the distance, they could hear Hakuba calling out, “Naoto-kun? Are you there? Answer me!”  
  
Now would be a good time to make his getaway...  
  
He turned his back on Naoto, ready to take his leave, when she called his name. “Kid! Wait!” He noticed that she didn't even attempt to disguise her voice. “Don't go!”  
  
Kid whirled around, his face an impenetrable mask of stoicism. “Shirogane, remember this: we're all part of a masquerade. Each of us has a part to play. Your role happens to be that of a detective, and mine is that of a phantom thief. Remember that.” His eyes narrowed slightly.  _“And don't forget to wear your Poker face.”_  
  
Naoto's expression faltered. Hakuba called out again, closer this time. She watched as Kid turned his back on her once more. He spared her one last glance over his shoulder.  
  
“When next we meet, I will run, and you will pursue. That is as it should be. Play your part well, Shirogane.” His lips curled into an encouraging grin. “I expect great things from you!”  
  
With a two fingered salute, Kid raced ahead and leaped over the nearest hedgerow, and vanished. Stunned, Naoto fell to her knees, staring at the spot where Kaitou Kid had once been.  
  
A moment later, Hakuba burst through the nearest entrance and raced toward Naoto. “I heard a scream,” he said. “Are you all right?”  
  
Naoto slowly turned his head toward Hakuba, his expression somewhat dazed. “Y-yeah,” he said, remembering to lower the pitch of his voice just in time. “I'm fine but... Kid got away.”  
  
“I don't care about that right now,” the blond detective said. “I'm more worried about you. You're sure you're all right?” He offered his hand and helped Naoto to his feet.   
  
“I-I'm fine, Hakuba! Really! I assure you, I'm not injured.”  
  
Hakuba scrutinized him, not quite believing. It was then that he noticed Naoto's shirt was rumbled and his tie was left askew. There was also a strange smell clinging to him. He wrinkled his nose. He knew that odor well. It was the smell of sweat, sex, and shame. His blue eyes widened a bit.  
  
 _Kid,_  he thought.  _What have you done? You're getting yourself in way too deep._  
  
“You're sure nothing happened?” He would give Naoto one more chance to tell the truth. After that, he'd confront the boy about it later, but for now...  
  
Slowly, Naoto nodded, his features perfectly serious. “Absolutely sure.”  
  
Hakuba closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. “All right then, let's pack it up and call it a night. No point in chasing after Kid when he's no longer here.”  
  
The two detectives made their way out of the rose garden maze. Naoto kept staring at the stars distractedly, while Hakuba's thoughts turned inward.  
  
 _Kaitou Kid,_  he thought, his eyes lingering once again on his partner, Naoto.  _Be careful that you don't become the mask you wear, lest you forget the man behind it completely..._  
  
Well, things had certainly gotten  _complicated,_  hadn't they?


End file.
